1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a choke coil for a brake control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A choke coil for reducing noises is housed in a housing of an electronic control unit of a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control device.
The choke coil includes a magnetic core, a case housing the core, and a lead wire wound around a core part of the case.
Some of such choke coils are formed by holding an end portion of the lead wire with a holding portion formed in an upper end portion of the core part and then resin-molding abase part such that the holding portion and the end portion of the lead wire are inserted in the base part (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 04-162509).
The conventional choke coil described above has a problem that attachment of the lead wire to the core part includes a step of molding the base part and this increases the manufacturing cost.
Moreover, the conventional choke coil described above has a problem that, since the size of the base part is large, the size of the choke coil is large in the height direction.